Too Much Coffee Too Early in The Morning
by Miaka Kennyuuki
Summary: Heero is a top exec of WC Productions, a movie corporation. He is sent to interview a possible actor and gets more than he bargained for in the energetic singer, Duo Maxwell. R&R, loves!
1. Trial By Coffee

Too Much Coffee At One In The Morning by Miaka Kennyuuki  
  
Disclaimer: Look, I don't own Shin Kodousenki Gundam Wing, I never will, and I'll never, ever get the chance to fulfill my life long dream off having every single Gundam pilot (including Zechs and Treize) chained to my bed, naked and at my mercy. I've had to get the fuck over it, so don't sue me. I'm unstable enough as it is. Besides, have you ever tried to sue an unstable broke person? It's a bitch, and takes a helluva lot of paper work...  
  
Pairings: I only write one kind!  
  
Warnings: Eheh...maybe later...  
  
Rating: Pg-14 ( rated against incredibly stupid people and my little brother, who's incredibly stupid.)  
  
Contains: Romance/Drama , Alternate Universe, shounen ai  
  
Chapter One: Trial by Coffee  
  
Heero Yuy executive director of Winner/Chang Productions, smoothed his suit jacket as he stood in the elevator of the main building. In one hand he held his briefcase, important contracts for the new movie inside. In the other hand he held a cup of decaffinated coffee, with just the right amount of cream so he wouldn't retch when he saw it.  
  
He was heading downstairs to the main street of Tokyo, to take the subway to Yorokonde, a five star club/restaurant where he was to meet a new client. He was an amateur actor with amazingly good credentials for the part.  
  
The elevator stopped, and Heero entered the first floor lobby. He ignored the various greetings he received from the staff. They didn't mind. They were used to him being cold and distant. "They" being everyone but the new secretary, Relena Darlian.  
  
"Yuy-sempai!" Relena cried in her high, banshee-like voice. "Yuy-sempai, I must speak to you!" She ran up to him in her love struck puppy-dog way. All the females in the room groaned, sending sympathetic looks Heero's way. They already knew he didn't date, and felt sorry that he had to endure Relena every morning. But then again, so did they.  
  
Acknowledging their sympathy, Heero uncharacteristically sent each woman, Relena not included, small smiles. They smiled back, unusually perked up by Heero's unaccustomed attention. Of course, Relena immediately thought all the smiles were for her. She grinned infatuatedly back. Heero just continued toward the exit, blocking her out.  
  
"Yuy-sempai, I wanted to discuss with you our date!" Relena said loudly. Several women gasped. Heero stopped.  
  
"What date?" he asked, looking at her curiously.  
  
"Why, the date you said we'd have! You gave me your phone number and email address, and I already have your address, so it's obviously a date!" Relena cried, smiling.  
  
Heero gave a long suffering sigh. 'How could someone be so incredibly dense?' he wondered. "I gave my number and email address to every other secretary in this building, and no one's ever thought I meant I wanted a date," Heero said, smiling at a particular secretary. Said secretary, Patricia Armond, blushed. She had called him the day he gave her the number, and was beyond embarassed when he explained his reason, which all the secretaries knew. They ended up becoming good friends.  
  
"Don't you? Why else would you give such a beautiful girl your number?" Relena asked.  
  
"I always do, so they can contact me if something goes wrong. But I guess someone of your mental capacity wouldn't bother to figure that out," Heero said. Then he frowned. "And how the hell did you get my address?"  
  
Relena looked putelent. "Well, I went into your office--"  
  
Heero put a hand up. Relena froze. Heero pulled his cell out of his pocket after setting down his briefcase, and dialed his secretaries number. He waited as the phone rang.  
  
// Hello? //  
  
"Trowa? Are you asleep?" Heero asked. It was his secretaries day off, and Trowa Barton was at home.  
  
// Yuy-kun? No sir, not anymore. //  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" Heero asked. There was a crash in the background, and a struggle for the phone.  
  
// Koi! Don't...but... // Silence.  
  
// Yuy-kun? //  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at the soft voice. It sounded suspiciously like..."Quatre-sama!" he cried, surprised.  
  
// Hai? //  
  
"What are you doing at my secretaries house? And did he just call you--"  
  
// Where are you Heero-kun? //  
  
"In the lobby of the building, but why--"  
  
// Then say no more. Yes, I have a relationship with Trowa, but I don't want it all over W/C Productions by tomorrow. //  
  
"Hai, Quatre-sama," Heero said.  
  
// Now, what did you need? //  
  
"I need my secretary," Heero said sarcastically. Quatre chuckled at the inneudo in Heero's words.  
  
// All right, Yuy-kun...//  
  
// Yuy-kun? Gomen nasai. I meant to tell you but--//  
  
"Do demo ii, Trowa-kun. I need you to do something for me," Heero said.  
  
// Hai?//  
  
"I want new locks on my office door, a security guard stationed on the floor of my office, and Relena Darlian banned from the executive branches of the building, unless it's her boss," Heero said, ticking the things off in his head.  
  
// Anything else? // Trowa sounded sarcastic.  
  
"Hai. I need you to find me a new apartment. I fear I have a stalker," Heero whispered, lowering his voice so Relena couldn't hear, though it was doubtful she would understand anyways. "Onegai, Trowa. This is really important."  
  
// Hai, Yuy-kun. It'll all be done by tomorrow. Next week at the latest. //  
  
"Arigato. Expect a huge raise," Heero said. He hung up his phone, slipped it back into his suit, and grabbed his briefcase. He turned to Relena. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm late for an interview with a new client. Sayonara." Heero began heading for the door, giving a quick wave to the other secretaries. Of course, Relena took that the wrong way too.  
  
"I understand, Yuy-sempai! You don't want it to seem like you're dating me, ne? That's okay. See you later!" Relena cried. She smiled then floated obliviously to her desk, like an empty cloud.  
  
Heero sighed and left, heading for the subway. He boarded it and moved two cars down, searching for a seat. Not finding one, he stood near a pair of doors, slowly sipping his coffee. Like any corporate personage, he knew that drinking coffee on the subway wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do. But Heero Yuy possessed an inhuman amount of luck. That's why what happened next totally surprised him.  
  
The subway stopped, and a beautiful teenage boy with a long rope of chestnut brown, thigh length hair neatly braided and large, pretty cobalt blue eyes stepped on. The teen carried a large cup of something dark, and a bundle of cloth in his other hand. The cloth was trailing on the floor. The subway moved, and the teen lurched forward. He probably would have been fine, if it wasn't for the trailing cloth. The teen tripped on it, throwing himself at Heero. He dropped his bundle and grabbed a pole, forcing himself to remain upright. Unfortunately, the abrupt change in momentum caused whatever was in the cup to fly out. All over Heero.  
  
It was coffee. Caffinated coffee. 


	2. Cappacino

Chapter Two: Cappacino  
  
The boy immediately dropped his bundle and snatched up the hem of Heero's suit jacket. He began wringing it out, trying to get out as much of the coffee off the coat as possible before it set. He was startled when Heero slapped the teen's hand away. Heero looked at his suit in dismay. The teen reached forward again, this time accidentally knocking Heero's coffee cup out of his hand, spilling hot coffee all over his shiny black shoes.  
  
"What are you doing?" he snapped.  
  
The boy shrunk backwards, daunted by his infuriated voice and cold blue eyes. "Sorry, man. I didn't mean to spill my drink on your suit. The subway kinda caught me by surprise--" The teen began in a light, husky voice.  
  
Heero supressed a surprised shudder at the boy's voice and immediately started in on his rant."You come on to the subway, trailing a bundle and carrying caffinated coffee, of all things. You spill said coffee on my Armani suit, staining it horribly. Then, to make matters worst, you try to wring the stain out of said Armani suit, knocking my own coffee, which happens to be decaffinated, on my Italian leather shoes in the process." Heero took a deep, calming breath. "And, to top it all off, I have to go to an interview I'm already late for looking like this!"  
  
The boy looked frightened for a second, then drew himself up. "Look, man, I said I was sorry, okay? And it was a cappacino, not coffee," he said. He looked triumphant as he added. "Plus, half the known universe happens to drink caffinated coffee. Decaf is for lightweights. And you had coffee on the subway too, riskin' the same thing I was. So there!" The teen then proceeded to stick out his tongue childishly. A cute little pink tongue, Heero thought subconsciously.  
  
"Things like this don't happen to me," he snapped back.  
  
"Well, excuse me, Kami-sama," the teen retorted sarcastically.  
  
Heero's face reddened in anger. He was about to yell back at him, but the subway train stopped and he realized he needed to get off. He would have been glad had he not noticed that the annoying cappacino boy was also getting off.  
  
"Why are you following me?" he barked.  
  
"You ain't the center of the universe, hon," the braided teen retorted. "I suggest you get your corporate ass off your high horse and stop bein' a jackass. Not many people are as nice as me."  
  
"What are you going to do? Attack other innocent, unsuspecting people with your cappacinoes?" Heero shot back.  
  
"No," the boy said snottily. "Even though it ain't your business, hon, I'm late for an interview set up by my cousin Trowa. The kid says I got talent, and I trust Tro-chan's opinion. Though, personally--"  
  
"Wait. Do you mean Trowa Barton?" Heero interrupted. The boy stopped and looked at him curiously.  
  
"Yeah. What of it?" he asked guardedly.  
  
Heero looked slightly shell shocked, but was still lucid enough to be pleased yet annoyed by this turn of events. He would get to interview the cobalt eyed nymph, but since the boy was so annoying, he'd probably let him go. "I am Heero Yuy, executive director of Winner/Chang Productions here in Tokyo," he said, bowing. Now it was the braided boy's turn to be shell shocked. "Duo Maxwell?" Duo. What a unique name, Heero thought dreamily, completely forgetting that he was thinking about a boy atleast five years his junior.  
  
Shit, shit, shit, the boy was thinking in his head. "Well...er, what's up, Mr.Yuy? I run, I hide, but I never lie," Duo said nervously. His previous mantra picked up speed, sounding more along the lines of shitshitshitshitshit now.  
  
Watching that beautiful, nervous face, Heero couldn't bring himself to be angry. He allowed a smirk to grace his face, and swept out one arm to encompass Yorokonde, which was across the street.  
  
"After you," he said, bowing. The braided boy looked surprised, but he bowed back awkwardly and started across the street, Heero close behind him. When they reached Yorokonde, the manager himself opened the doors.  
  
"Ohayo gozaimashite, Yuy-kun. What will it be today?" the Japanese manager asked.  
  
"Sushi, kudasai," Heero said. He gestured to Duo. "I have an interview."  
  
"Hai, Yuy-kun," the manager said, bowing. The small man disappeared around a corner, and another small Japanese person, a waiter, appeared.  
  
"This way, Yuy-kun," he said, walking quickly toward a table near the back. After they were seated, the Japanese waiter produced a bottle of Japanese rice wine and two small sake cups seemingly out of nowhere. Bowing, he also disappeared.  
  
Duo settled back in his chair and began to watch his Japanese companion closely. Heero was a veritable work of art, with unruly chocolate brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes a color Duo was sure wasn't even in books anymore. He'd seen a man once with those eyes, a politician who was assassinated not too long ago.  
  
Suddenly Heero looked straight into Duo's eyes and the braided boy was paralyzed. What amazing eyes, they both thought at the exact same time. Then Heero shoke his head as if to clear it and leaned forward a bit.  
  
"Time for a little business, ne?" he said, unaware that his deep voice made the braided teen shiver. "I'm willing to forgive you your mistake on the subway if you prove to me you can take the job we are offering. I'm going to ask you a series of questions. Ready?"  
  
Duo nodded and looked determined. "Whenever you are, hon," he said, using the new nickname he had acquired for Heero. The Japanese man cringed, but accepted it with a fair amount of grace.  
  
"How old are you?" he began, pinning the teen to be about sixteen.  
  
"I'm legal, if that's what you mean," the boy joked, earning a glare from Heero. "Sorry, hon. I'm nineteen, twenty this fall."  
  
"Hn," Heero murmured, looking thoughtful. "Do you know for which job you are applying?"  
  
"Whaddya mean? There's more?" Duo asked, surprised.  
  
"Of course. Actor or actress, agent, make-up artist, janitor..." Heero said. Duo cringed at the last.  
  
"Definitely actor," he said, nodding to himself as if to confirm. "I'm tryin' out for the new movie by Miss Lizabeth and Miss Iria Winner, "A God To A Goddess." I heard it would be the best thing since Jackie Chan spoke English, so here I am."  
  
"Right," Heero said. "Anyway, can you sing?"  
  
"Didn't Trowa tell you?" Duo asked.  
  
"No," Heero said bluntly. "My secretary likes to keep most things to himself." Like his developing relationship with my boss, Heero added silently.  
  
"Well, I normally sing at Howard's Kareoke Bar down in Times Square. Don't know if you've heard, but they say I'm nothin' to cough at over there," Duo said with pride.  
  
"No, I haven't," Heero said, all the while internally gasping in surprise. This boy was the famous Shinigami, best singer since Utada Hikaru, Heero thought, amazed. He looked the boy over once more. "And only nineteen," he murmured.  
  
"What was that, Hee-chan?" Duo asked, looking at the older man curiously.  
  
"H-hee-chan?!" Heero sputtered. Before he could say anything, the food arrived. After the unagi and other various seafoods were placed before them, and the waiter had left, Heero pinned Duo with his famous death glare, well known at work and at his apartment complex. "Don't call me that."  
  
"What? You like being called hon better?" Duo asked curiously, a small smirk on his face. Heero looked undecided, but then nodded decisively.  
  
"Hai." Duo looked surprised. "The word '-chan' is only used for pets and girls. Do not call me that again. Though I doubt we'll know each other long enough for you to use it again," Heero said coldly. Duo looked mildly hurt, then shrugged and smiled widely.  
  
"No prob, hon! Now interview me like a good lil' exec so I can get back to my sushi," he joked, grinning.  
  
Heero looked slightly disgruntled, but quickly recovered and proceeded with the standard interview. "Do you have any special acknowledgements to your name that may help me to make my decision?" he asked.  
  
"Wha?" Duo said, a confused look in his blue eyes. "Special acknowledgements?"  
  
Heero sighed. This questioned seemed to catch a lot of their actresses and models, not aspiring actors. Oh well. "Awards? Namesakes? Maybe a nickname from highschool or something for your singing prowess? It's mainly to see if you have what it takes to be an actor."  
  
"Yeah, I got accomplishments," Duo said. "When I was six I won the Saint Mary Episcople Church's Talent Contest For Young and Rebellious Children, and when I was ten I won the St.Paul Cathedral's Choir of the Fallen Angel Competition. When I was fifteen I--"  
  
"Anything recently?" Heero asked exasperatedly.  
  
Duo brightened. "Oh, at Howard's they call me Shinigami, 'cuz I sing so many sad songs about Death and Destruction."  
  
"I've heard rumors of a singer called Shinigami, someone with a voice like a siren and a face to match," Heero said, watching Duo's face carefully.  
  
"Really? They say that about me? I never knew!" Duo exclaimed, grinning.  
  
"Rumors also say that Shinigami is a middle-aged woman wearing a large amount of make up who lip-syncs," Heero added. Duo's face fell.  
  
"Middle-aged!" he wailed. "Someone says I look middle-aged!" Heero actually had to remember not to laugh at the boy's antics.  
  
"Next question," he said quickly. "Have you ever acted before?"  
  
"Yep. Everyday," Duo answered.  
  
Heero looked surprise, then shrugged. "Give me an example."  
  
"Well, on the subway today. I was trying to be all nice and submissive about the whole coffee thing, when I was really trying my hardest not to tell you that I thought you were sexy as hell," Duo began. Heero's eyes widened, but Duo wasn't done yet. "I also thought you were a complete jackass and tightwad, but I hid it pretty well."  
  
Heero cleared his throat, then coughed for good measure. "Er...aside from Trowa, is their anyone who can vouch for your talent?"  
  
"My Mother and Sister," Duo said promptly. Heero jotted some things down on napkin with a pen he pulled out.  
  
"Do you have any side jobs that might interfere with the company policy that states you are on call 24/7?" he asked.  
  
"Um, no, nothing I can't get away from," the braided teen said. Heero jotted a few more things down, then folded the napkin and put it away.  
  
"Well, that's it," he said. He pulled out his card and handed it to Duo. "That's my home number and email address. Both are subject to change since I have recently acquired...unwanted advances." Heero stood and smoothed his suit jacket. "I have to be getting back to my office. I have a few meetings this afternoon. The food is paid for so stay as long as you want. We'll call you," he added.  
  
Heero turned to leave and was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Duo was standing, his body pressed closely to Heero's. "Thanks for the date, Hee- baby," he said, before leaning forward and pressing his lips against the Asian man's and pressing a slip of paper into one hand. Heero looked at it quickly to see a series of numbers. Stepping back, Duo grinned. "Call me, hon. Ja ne!" And Duo was out the restuarant. Heero stood frozen where he was, a tanned hand pressed to his lips. Duo had just kissed him? Heero was in a daze. Shaken himself out of it, he nodded decisively. He was definitely calling him.  
  
He headed out of the restuarant toward the subway station, then changed his mind and followed the flow of school kids toward the bullet train. It wasn't until he was well on his way back to W/C Productions when it struck him. Hee-baby? 


	3. Latte

Chapter Three: Latte  
  
It was in the middle of an important meeting the next day when Heero's cell phone rang loudly. Excusing himself, Heero moved to a corner of the room to answer it.  
  
"Yuy here," he said.  
  
//Morning, hon!// said a cheerful voice.  
  
Cheerful voice...bubbly attitude..."Duo?!"  
  
//Astute as always, Hee-baby. So, how's it goin'?//  
  
"How did you get my cell phone number?" Heero demanded.  
  
//Hello~. Cousin is your secretary// Duo said. Heero could hear the smirk in Duo's voice.  
  
"Cousin is also fired," Heero murmured.  
  
//Aww, don't be like that, hon. Wasn't Tro Tro's fault. I sorta kinda black mailed him// Duo explained. //By the way, you have a really nice house. The red and blue decor is very Fung Suei.//  
  
"How would you know...how'd you get into my apartment!" Heero yelled. Other employees in the room glared at Heero's outburst. He looked sheepish and mouthed an apology.  
  
//Sorry, Hee-babe, but I had to. And I didn't really do it. It was this pink chick. I saw her so I followed her in// Duo explained. //I didn't even know it was you until she told me she forgot the key to her boyfriend Heero's apartment.// Duo sounded bitter.  
  
"WHAT?!" Heero shouted. The other employees stood and glared at Heero again. He continued in a whisper. "Was her name, by any chance, Relena?"  
  
//That's what she said. I caught her putting womanly cosmetics in the medicine cabinet of your bathroom. She's in the kitchen supposedly making pasta right now. Since she's your girlfriend, I didn't try to stop her, but I gotta tell ya Hee-babe, she ain't no Betty Crocker.//  
  
Heero sighed and shrugged. What the hell, leap. "Thanks, Duo. I'll be over there in a few. Can you watch her, please?"  
  
//No prob, Hee-babe. See ya soon. Huggles and a big ass kiss with tongue! Ciao!// The line went dead. Heero put away his cell and slid back into his chair. He turned to his blond haired, blue-eyed boss, Quatre Winner.  
  
"I have to leave for a bit, sir. Can I have Trowa come in and take notes on the meeting?" he asked.  
  
"Sure Heero. Is there a problem?" Quatre asked, always looking out for his employees.  
  
"Unfortunately, yes. That new secretary you hired broke into my house and I have to go kick her a-- er, investigate. I'll be back by lunch," Heero said.  
  
"She's Zech's sister, he's the one who hired her. I like to think I have good taste," Quatre said. "And I'll need you back before lunch. There's a problem in Settings."  
  
"Hai, Quatre-sama. Arigatou." Heero bowed low, then left the room. He hurried down to his car, passing Noin along the way. "Ohayou, Noin-san," he said hurriedly. "Can you please set up a lunch meeting between Zechs and I at Yurameshi's? It's really important. Arigatou!" The half-Japanese energizer bunny waved to her quickly, hopped into his black Mazda Miata (a loan until his Hundai Sonata was fixed) and drove off.  
  
"Sure thing, Yuy-kun. Crazy bastard," the purple-haired woman murmured, grinning.  
  
***  
  
In ten minutes flat Heero was at the front door of his Tokyo apartment, key in hand and revenge in his eyes. He unlocked the door and slipped silently in (leaving his shoes), heading in the direction of the kitchen. Stopping just outside the dining room, he slid his traditional Japanese paper door aside slowly and peered in. Crosslegged on the floor before the low table was Duo, shining braid over one shoulder and trailing between the teenager's legs. Duo had a serene look on his face, and Heero couldn't help but think that the room and the boy complimented each other.  
  
The room was medium sized, scrolls with kanji and well painted pictures stating Japanese proverbs decorating every wall. Potted plants and tasteful lanterns graced the corners, and a well polished collection of rare samurai swords sat near the back on a redwood rack. Hand-made cushions marked the places at the table, Duo sitting properly on one. Heero finally decided to make his presence known, stepping out from behind the screen. Duo immediately noticed.  
  
"Hiya, Hee-hon! How's it goin'? You didn't get in trouble 'cuz I called, did you? 'Cuz if you did I'll fix it. I kinda sorta know your boss through my cousin and I can--"  
  
"Hello, Duo. Where's Relena?" Heero said, cutting the boy off. Duo pouted, and something unidentifiable shined in his blue-violet eyes. He opened his mouth to answer, when suddenly there was a loud crash and shrieking.  
  
"There," he said, the intangible thing in his eyes replaced by pure humor and sympathy for Heero. "She's 'cooking' for you. She wouldn't let me help. Said she wanted to do it herself." Another crash sounded and Heero paled. He couldn't even imagine the state his kitchen was probably in. Heero was a neat freak. No, he was a generic-cleanliness-a-spot-causes-hyperventilation- freak. If Relena so much as smudged his kitchen, he'd loose it.  
  
He began moving toward the kitchen, a stoic and brave look on his face. Duo rose to follow, a slightly worried expression on his face. Heero slid the paper door back and mentally prepared himself, then stepped into the kitchen...and froze. The previously stark white counters were covered in a thick red liquid, the cupboards stained brown when they'd started as blue. The floor had spots of lumpy black and brown, and somehow the roof had acquired a coating of an indescribable green substance. And in the center of it all, diligently stuffing a blackened lump into a dented backing pan, was Relena Darlian, pink dress still immaculate, hair still mildly stylish.  
  
"Holy shit!" Duo cried from behind him. Heero had to agree. Unfortunately he never got the chance. He had fainted.  
  
***  
  
"Shit, Hee-chan, why didn't you tell me you were a tight ass about cleaning?!" Duo cried, from his place beside Heero's bed in Kenkonii Hospital.  
  
"I didn't think Relena would break into my apartment and attempt to cook me dinner even though it was illegal and she can't even boil water," Heero said with a groan. He then leaned over and reached for a bottle of pills and a glass of water near Duo. The braided boy's hand shot out, stopping him.  
  
"Enough of that, Heero. You've taken enough of those painkillers to lay flat an elephant. I've noticed you only take them when you think about Relena. Try not thinking about your girlfriend and you'll get better faster," he said quickly, moving the pills aside. "Oh, and by the way, Winner-sama called. He said you had a lunch date with a Zechs Marquise, but you never showed up, and that the problem in Settings is getting out of hand."  
  
Heero's eyes widened. He'd forgotten about work! "I need my cell phone," he said coldly. Duo just stared at him. "Are you deaf? I need my cell phone!" he repeated.  
  
"No way, Hee-hon. You're not working while you lie in bed. I mighta only known you a day but I can tell you need to relax a bit. I can take care of it," Duo said. Heero looked at him coldly. "Lemme take care of it. Please?" Duo shoot a dewy eyed look at the normally stoic man and Heero formed a mental puddle on the floor. Damn.  
  
"Alright. Tell Quatre that Trowa will see to Settings and--"  
  
"I'll do it, Hee-chan," Duo said determinedly. He pulled out Heero's cell and grinned, then dialed the W/C Productions number. After two rings Quatre answered.  
  
//W/C Productions, makers of great movies since B.C. 101. How may I assist you?//  
  
"Winner-sama?"  
  
//Speaking//  
  
"This is Duo Maxwell, the potential actor your executive director Heero Yuy interviewed."  
  
//Oh! You are Trowa's cousin?//  
  
"Hai! Anyway, Heero's in Kenkonii Hospital. Turns out he has tyjeckistaphobia (A/N: Quite obviously made up), fear of uncleanliness, and earlier today his girlfriend Relena broke into his apartment and attempted to cook him pasta. She somehow got it everywhere and the mere sight of his destroyed kitchen sent Heero into a coma-like state for several hours," Duo said.  
  
//Oh my! Is he alright?//  
  
"Oh, Hee-hon's great. He's glaring and everything," Duo joked.  
  
//Yes, that sounds like a recovered Heero. Was there anything you needed aside from that?//  
  
"Actually, yes. Could you please tell me the condition in Settings?" he asked.  
  
//Sure. All the painters have gone on strike. Something about a crazy blue haired girl decimating their sets//  
  
"Simple enough. Heero's given me free reign of his current affairs *insert choking Heero* and I have his authorization to send Trowa to take care of it. Oh, and could you have the information of the girl sent to Mr. Yuy's laptop?"  
  
//Of course.//  
  
"And have Trowa arrange another time tomorrow for Zechs and Heero's meeting. Heero apologizes but something came up."  
  
//Will do. Tell Heero I hope he gets better and we all want to see him bright and early tomorrow morning.//  
  
"No prob, Bossman. Thanks for the help! Ja!" Duo cried cheerily, cutting the connection and turning off the cell phone. He turned to Heero. "Trowa's got Settings under control, or soon will, and your meeting with Zech's has been rescheduled. Your secretary will get back to you on that. Also, Bossman and the others hope you are well enough to come to work tomorrow. Good?"  
  
Heero grudgingly nodded his head. He hadn't wanted Duo to be so good at this, but the braided boy had handled it well. Heero found himself thinking that Duo would make a good secretary. His head snapped up at the sudden revelation, then he proceeded to feel uncomfortable, the strange feeling of somehow betraying Trowa flitting through his mind. Shaking his head to clear it, he sat up, business-like.  
  
"Please have me checked out and home by the end of the day. And get the nurse to bring me my clothes. Hospital gowns aren't exactly confortable," Heero said, as if talking to Trowa. He caught himself too late.  
  
Duo grinned. "Sure thing, Hee-baby! I'll have you dressed and home in to shakes of a ratttler's...er...rattle. Be right back!" And the braided ball of energy left in a whirlwind of laughter. In the bed, Heero sighed deeply. Then, for the first time in almost a month, he smiled. 


	4. Almond Mocha

Chapter Four: Almond Mocha  
  
After Duo had 'sprung' him, the two young men headed for Heero's apartment. Once there Heero checked it carefully in and out for Relena. Satisfied the uber bitch stalker wasn't nearby, he stopped in the kitchen. Which was clean. Heero spun on Duo. "What happened?"  
  
"Seeing as you are anal about cleanliness, I tidied up the place myself. Sorry if it isn't up to your standards. I didn't apply for the janitor job for a reason, ya know," Duo said, grinning and blushing in slight embarassment.  
  
Heero looked at the boy for a moment, taking in his long braid, blue eyes and embarassed grin, and smiled minutely. He reached out and place a hand on Duo's arm. "Arigatou, Duo. You didn't have to do any of this for me. We started off badly in the subway, and we've only known eachother about two days. You had no reason to do any of this."  
  
"That's where you're wrong, hon. I did have a reason for doing this. I can't stand a dirty kitchen either!" Duo said with a laugh. He twirled around once in the small sterilized space. "There's nothing like a clean kitchen, even to someone not suffering from fear of uncleanliness. Plus, I like to bake!" He laughed again, turning to the stoic Japanese man. "One of these days, hon, you should let me bake for you! I make killer brownies!"  
  
Heero sighed. "I would, Duo, but I don't like chocolate," Heero said, preparing himself for the outburst. He wasn't disappointed.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" Duo cried loud enough to wake a kid in Australia.  
  
"I.don't.like.chocolate," Heero repeated slowly. "Never have, never will."  
  
Duo stared in disbelief. "How can your girlfriend stand you!" he cried.  
  
Heero looked confused. "Girlfriend?"  
  
"Relena? You know, girl that almost put you in a coma?! Personally to me she seemed to unfamiliar with your house, but hey."  
  
"That's because she is unfamiliar with my house. She's never been here," Heero responded. "Relena's not my girlfriend."  
  
Duo snorted, a disbelieving look on his face. "Not your girlfriend? Please, hon. She talked about you like you guys were one step away from choosing china together and buying a house with a white picket fence," he said.  
  
"Not true even in the smallest capacity. Relena is one of the secretaries at work. Unlike the other secretaries, she didn't get the message that I don't date employees. She has been classified as a stalker," Heero said. He smirked slightly. "Trowa's getting me a new apartment and soon even Relena won't be able to find me."  
  
Staring at Heero as if he'd lost something important involving his sanity, Duo moved to the industrial sized fridge/freezer and opened it. Since he'd cleaned the kitchen Duo had gotten acquainted with the appliances and cupboards, so sticking his nose into Heero's fridge was now natural to him. He rummaged around for a moment or two before he stepped back and closed the door, a container of something, a saucer of chocolate and a can of cream in his hands. He quickly heated the chocolate in the microwave, effectively turning it into it's famous melted counterpart. Grinning cheekily, Duo headed back to the Japanese style dining room and sprawled out on the floor, container, chocolate and cream before him.  
  
Following the braided boy into the dining area, Heero too sat down, watching Duo curiously. Finally, curiosity won through. "What's that?" he asked.  
  
"Strawberries and cream, with a bit of chocolate sauce," Duo said casually. "Just a little something I left in your fridge for moments like these." Smilimg slyly, Duo scooted a bit closer to Heero's side of the table.  
  
"Moments like these?" Heero asked, face heating slightly as the braided boy inched ever closer,'til he was flush against the table and brushing the exec's leg.  
  
"Yeah," Duo said huskily, opening the container and withdrawing a sliced strawberry. He squirted a bit of cream from the can onto the strawberry and brought it to his pink lips. "Moments when you've just explained that the blonde girl meant nothing to you. Moments when two people are alone, in a big, private apartment. Moments when one of us doesn't like chocolate and needs to be taught a lesson. With strawberries." Duo grinned while he chewed his delectable treat. "And now it's the moment when I share my strawberries with you." Duo took out another strawberry and prepared it accordingly, this time dipping the treat in the warm chocolate, then held it out to Heero. "Enjoy."  
  
Already slightly hot and bothered, Heero wondered how and when their conversation had taken such an erotic turn. Duo was just supposed to drop Heero home and go about his business. He should have known something was going to happen. It was bound to. Shrugging his indifference, Heero took the strawberry from Duo, grimacing at the sight of the dark chocolate surrounding it. Sliding a look toward Duo, confirming that the braided boy was watching him closely, Heero sighed and brought the treat to his lips. Gulping audibly, he downed it with a grimace on his face.  
  
Duo began laughing, peels of melodious sound issuing from his pink lips. "Hee-chan, you should of seen your face!" he cried, more laughter ensuing. After a moment, even Heero had to crack a smile at the braided boy's exuberant mirth.  
  
"There, I tried it. Happy?" he said.  
  
"No," Duo said, grinning and holding up another chocolate covered strawberry. "You have to like it." He held the dessert out like a peace offering, his eyes going wide and guileless. "Pwease, hon?"  
  
It didn't take Heero long to crack. (A/N: How long would you have lasted? Really? With those eyes?) He took his second attempt at chocolate and ate it quickly, but no matter how hard he tried his grimace broke through. Duo gave a small cry of frustration. He looked ready to cry, big tears shimmering in those endlessly deep blue eyes. Shit, Heero thought, how the hell does he do that? While he was contemplating Duo's powers of expression, Heero missed the mischievous twinkle that popped into the previously teary blue-violet eyes.  
  
Suddenly the half-Japanese business man was tackled to the floor, soft lips latched onto his own. It took him a moment to realise that he had one Duo Maxwell pressed to him, lips locked. It took him another moment to register the fact that Duo was touching his warm tongue to Heero's lips, asking for entrance. He complied, opening his mouth for the agile appendage belonging to his young attacker. Lastly, it took him even longer to realise that slowly but surely, chocolate was slipping into his mouth and down his throat. Surprisingly, it tasted great.  
  
Duo deepened the kiss even more, his chocolate covered tongue sweeping the roof of Heero's mouth. Exploring the warm cavern at his leisure, the blue- eyed teen made sure as much of the chocolate as possible reached Heero's tongue. Twining his tongue with that of the normally stoic man seemed to work best. Satisfied with a job well done, Duo pulled back, licking Heero's full bottom lip one last time. He grinned.  
  
"See, Hee-chan? You don't hate chocolate. You just had a problem with presentation," he joked, making as if to get up from Heero's lap. He was surprised when the Japanese man latched onto his hips.  
  
"You're right. I did have a problem with presentation," he said. "In fact, I still do. Why don't you show it to me one more time?" Slightly stunned by Heero's suddenly accepting mood, Duo looked around helplessly, then shrugged.  
  
"Sure, hon. Always ready to help a chocolate deprived person," Duo managed to joke before his lips were once again covered by firm ones. Heero wasted no time in deepening the kiss, his hand ghosting over Duo's shirt and skimming his chest. Delighted with Heero's aggression, Duo opened his mouth wider, welcoming the slippery muscle currently mapping out his mouth. Duo's own slender fingers moved to unbutton Heero's casual shirt and slip in between the folds. Heero gasped in surprise, then reached to return the same to Duo. Before his hand even got vaguely close, the doorbell rang.  
  
Loud groans from both of them attested to their displeasure. For some reason very, very angry, Heero gently toppled Duo and went to answer the door. "What do you want?!" he bit out harshly, an impossible evil scowl on his face. The scowl froze when he realized who it was at the door.  
  
Chang Wufei.  
  
"Hello, Yuy. Maxwell." 


	5. Decaf

Chapter Five: Decaf  
  
Shirt rumpled and partially unbuttoned, hair tossled and disorderly, lips bright red and slightly bruised, Heero Yuy stared at his second boss in astonishment.  
  
"Hello Yuy. Maxwell," said the joint owner of W/C Productions, Chang Wufei. The oriental man was dressed in his usual grey business suit, black hair pulled back into a small ponytail and onyx eyes flashing.  
  
"H-hello, Sir," Heero stammered, unaccostumed to the big producers visiting him at home. Wufei was startled that Heero would show such emotion. Then he remembered Duo. So did Heero, who immediately wondered how his boss knew the braided boy.  
  
"Wu-man! What's happenin', coz!" Duo said, grinning. Heero almost fainted. Coz! "So, whatcha doin' here, Wu-chan? Why'd Hee-babe call you sir?"  
  
"Hee-babe?" Wufei said, one dark eyebrow raised. Heero blushed and chuckled nervously. Wufei entered the room and made himself at home on one of Heero's mats. "I heard that Yuy had just escaped from the hospital, after having an unexplained breakdown involving one of the rarer phobias, automysophobia. As any good boss is wont to do, I came to visit my executive director personally."  
  
"Executive director?" Duo said. "I thought he was Winner-sama's executive director!"  
  
"He is. But he's also mine. W/C Productions...Winner...Chang....ring a bell?" Wufei said sarcastically. Duo flushed in embarassment, then grinned.  
  
"So, why didn't you ever tell us you were the joint owner of a major production company, Wu? Mom woulda loved to hear that," he said.  
  
"I didn't tell Aunt Constance because she is just like you, Duo, and would of made fun of me," Wufei said, grimacing. "She would have told me that she couldn't believe someone as uptight as me could do such a people-oriented job, or some such thing."  
  
Duo smiled. "You're right, Wu-chan. But she woulda also said that bespite the stick up your ass, she was proud of you. Then we all woulda hugged and went out to Ben and Jerry's for ice cream."  
  
Wufei actually allowed himself a small smile at that. "Yes, that's exactly what we'd do." It got quiet for a moment, before Wufei finally looked at Heero, who had been ignored for a moment. "So Yuy, what are you doing here with my cousin...apparently enjoying yourself?" he asked.  
  
Blushing lightly, Heero straightened his shirt and rebuttoned it. "Um, Duo is a new client of ours. For the new movie Lizbeth and Iria are writing. I interviewed him a few days ago and..."  
  
"And now you're here, making out on your dining room floor," Wufei said, slight disgust in his voice. Heero winced and prayed he could keep his job. "You know the company policies, Yuy. Actors and actresses are off limits unless already associated with you before signing. Therefore, Duo is off limits."  
  
"But Wu-chan--" Duo began.  
  
"And that's final," Wufei finished.  
  
"But Wu, he hasn't signed me yet!" Duo cried loudly, finally gaining the attention of his cousin. Wufei turned to Duo, a look of slight disbelief on his face.  
  
"He hasn't signed you yet?" he asked. He spun on Heero. "You haven't signed him yet?"  
  
"No sir," Heero said, a bit confused about what was going on.  
  
"Why not? This is Shinigami, Yuy. You should have signed him as soon as you heard his name," Wufei continued. Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Don't you see, Wufei?" Duo said. "Since Heero didn't sign me yet, it's perfectly alright for him to date me. So there isn't a problem."  
  
A thoughtful look on his face, Wufei nodded. "That is correct. I guess I have no argument then, except for the obvious fact that I do not approve of Yuy dating my cousin. But I won't let this interfere with your relationship."  
  
"Thanks, Wufei," Duo said, giving Wufei a quick hug. The Chinese man nodded, then stood. "I'll be in the kitchen. I need something to eat before I get to the reason I came." Nodding to Heero, Wufei went into the next room.  
  
Heero let out a breath. He had been so afraid he'd lose his job. Working for W/C Productions was his dream occupation and he didn't want to lose that. "Arigato, Duo. If it wasn't for you, Wufei would have fired me, or demoted me. I don't know how to make it up to you," he said.  
  
"Your welcome, hon. And I know how you can make it up to me," Duo said with a grin.  
  
"How?" Heero asked.  
  
"Be my boyfriend," Duo said nonchalantly. Heero said nothing for a moment, then he looked up, disbelief in his eyes.  
  
"Wha-what?" he stammered, staring at Duo as if he'd grown another head.  
  
"It's simple enough," Duo said, putting up a finger. "We've gone on a date, kinda, and we've already kissed. You sorta invited me in, and we've experienced a bonding event, ie: your hospitalization. We touched all the bases, so home base would be dating officially." He winked. "And trust me, from what I've experienced, we're more than compatible."  
  
Heero blushed at the reference to their kissing. "I don't know.." he murmured.  
  
Duo pouted. "Fine, do you want me to make it easier for you?" he asked. At Heero's nod, he continued. "Do I annoy you when I call you?" Heero shook his head. "Does the sound of my voice make you want to commit suicide?" Heero shook his head. "Am I physically and mentally pleasing?" Heero nodded. "Do you enjoy my company?" Heero nodded. "My kisses?" Heero nodded. "Is my name Relena?" Heero shook his head. "So would you mind dating me officially?" Heero shook his head.  
  
"See? No prob. So now I'm your boyfriend and your mine. Wu doesn't mind, so that's all the blessing I need, and Tro won't mind 'cuz it would kinda be against what he himself is doing so it's all settl--" Duo was cut off by Heero's lips on his. He tried to talk again, but gave up and just enjoyed himself.  
  
"Are you two done establishing your relationship so Yuy and I can talk business?" Wufei said, walking back in.  
  
Duo broke the kiss and grinned. "Yeah, thanks Wu-man." Heero sat beside him, blushing again. "Quit being embarassed, Hee-babe. You'll have to get used to Wufei butting in on our relationship every now and then."  
  
"That is correct, Yuy. And I suspect Barton to be the same. Though we come from different sides of Duo's family, it all boils down to one sentence," Wufei began.  
  
"Wait, I know," Duo said sarcastically. "Hurt him and I'll castrate you in the most painful way my ancestors could think of, ne?" Wufei nodded, slightly amused at Duo's antics. He understood though. Every Maxwell, Chang and Barton boyfriend or girlfriend got the same line spewed at them. It was sort of a family code.  
  
"Understood," Heero said, standing and bowing respectfully to Wufei. The Chinese CEO smiled.  
  
"Good. Now to the reason I am here...." And Wufei proceeded with boring business stuff you guys wouldn't care about right now. On to the next chapter! 


	6. Irish Creme

Chapter Six: Irish Creme  
  
"Morning, Yuy-kun."  
  
"Ohayo, Sempai!"  
  
"Lookin' good, Boss."  
  
"I need a raise, Yuy..."  
  
"Yuy-sempai! Oh Yuy-sempai!!!"  
  
Heero Yuy entered W/C Productions Friday morning (lets say its about three days after Heero and Duo hooked up), accepting the greetings of various employees and secretaries. Except for one. That last one called in a grating voice that made his ears bleed.  
  
"Yuy-sempai, what do you think of this dress?" Relena Darlian said, shoving a catalogue into his face. Heero's Prussian blue eyes crossed for a moment before he focused enough to realize he was looking at a wedding dress catalogue.  
  
"I don't care about dresses, Darlian-san. Can you please remove the magazine from my face?" Heero said calmly. He had promised Quatre that he wouldn't cause any trouble this week. The other executives weren't happy with the interruption of their meeting the other day.  
  
"But Yuy-sempai, I have to know what you think!" Relena whined.  
  
"Why should it matter? It's only clothes. And who's getting married anyway?" Heero said, continuing toward the elevator that would take him to the seventh floor, the main executive branch of W/C Productions.  
  
"We are, Yuy-sempai! Don't you remember?" Relena asked. But Heero wasn't listening. A gray haze had come over his vision as he'd heard her speak the words. He may have only known her a week but the mere thought of marrying her made his world tilt on the wrong axis.  
  
"Wha-what are you talking about?" Heero demanded, turning on the oblivious girl. Several secretaries, including Patricia (from earlier, ch 1) moved forward to hear better.  
  
"Well, I came to visit you in the hospital. You looked like you were sleeping but I know you were just pretending to trick me. Funny joke," Relena grinned. "Anyway, I asked you if you would marry me so that I may cook for you every day. You replied, "Anything, Kami-sama, if you would only make the demon girl leave me be." You said we were going to get married." Relena grinned.  
  
Heero remembered it now. He'd been sleeping, and had a slight fever. When he'd heard Relena's voice his subconscious had freaked and began to mumble stuff. Heero would have agreed to murder to get away from her.  
  
"Gomen ne, Darlian-san, but I had a high fever at the time and obviously didn't know what I was talking about," Heero said, moving to pass her. "Now if you will excuse me?" Heero had almost made his escape when Relena laughed gaily.  
  
"Oh, Yuy-sempai, you can stop pretending. You may call me Relena, and we can name our first child Heero Jr. Doesn't that sound wonderful?" she continued. She obviously didn't notice Heero's eyebrow beginning to twitch as if he'd developed a massive itch. Luckily Patricia Armond noticed the signs of extreme stress and lost patience, and stepped in before her friend and boss lost it.  
  
"Yuy-kun, Quatre-sama wants to see you. Something about an emergency meeting with the other heads and executives," she said, handing the hassled man a slip of paper. "He should be in Conference Room 6." She pushed Heero toward the elevator, thrust a cup of coffee into his hands (decaf of course), and pressed the up button. "I'll have Trowa bring your lunch up later, Yuy-kun. Ja!"  
  
"Arigato, Patti," Heero whispered, waving at her once before the elevator doors closed. He sighed and tried to get his bearings. When he was feeling a little less suicidal, he looked down at the note in his hand. It was quickly scribbled in Trowa's handwriting. 'I'll be in late today, Yuy-kun. Meeting in Con Rm 6 about Lizbeth's movie. Everyone will be there. Watch out for Darlian-san. Ja ne,' it said. So the meetings about the actors for the movie Duo's in? Interesting, Heero thought.  
  
The chime of the elevator reaching the sixth floor drew Heero from his thoughts, and he stepped out onto the floor. The door to the conference room could be seen, already open, people going in and out. Heero walked down the long isle to the conference room, passing the cubicles of the secretaries for the executives on this floor. The first one was a woman with dark purplish hair and dark blue eyes. She was older than most of the secretaries by a few years, and by far wiser.  
  
"Ohayo, Noin-san. Is Zechs in the meeting?" Heero asked the woman. She smiled at him.  
  
"Ohayo, Yuy-kun. Merquise-kun is already in there, as well as Quatre-sama and Chang-sama," she replied. "They are expecting you."  
  
"Hai. See you later," Heero answered, moving on. The next person was a young man with short blond hair and nondescript brown eyes. He was Une's secretary, and every one called him 'Soshin', or 'foreigner'. Soshin, (his real name was Edward Williams), was from good ole Canada. Despite being a foreigner, he knew Japanese and worked well with Une, the executive everyone considered a secretary's worst nightmare. Une had Multiple Personality Syndrome, and tended to get a little scary sometimes.  
  
"Ohayo, Soshin-kun," Heero said, waving at the man. Soshin simply waved back and continued to work. If he finished early then Une had no reason to go into scary mode today.  
  
The other secretaries that Heero had expected to meet there were either on other floors or coming down with their bosses. Heero entered the conference room. The room was long and rectangular, with a large table in the center that seated a dozen. Quatre-sama already sat at the head. Chang-sama was standing beside the blond discussing something and Merquise-kun sat in his respective seat listening to what was being said. Near the end of the table sat a woman with brown blond hair, gray violet eyes that slanted down much like Wufei's, and her hair styled uniquely in two large twists. It was Chang-sama's secretary, Sally Po. 


End file.
